Fang Hall
by addict.to.reading
Summary: It is the year 1800, and Lady Isabella Swan is being sent to boarding school. The school is known for its dangerous reputation and utterly charming students. Especially the mysterious Edward, Duke of Forks.
1. Lady Swan

Um, okay, NEW STORY! Yeah! Well, I just finished two stories, and I was only writing one, and then I got bored in math class one day. So I started to write some random stuff, that turned into my next story. Its going to be very different from my other fanfictions, but I love olden day stuff so it should be fun!

Disclaimer: Didn't own twilight in my other stories, and I still don't own twilight. Funny how it works that way.

Lady Isabella Swan, Swan Manor, 1840

_In this world, there is something enexplainable. A prowling threat to civilization lurks in the shadowy places that most do not dare explore. For when the dark night settles over the land, and the shining moon gleams down with a sparkling glow, a most eerie wind howls through the night and swiftly shifts direction. It blows through trembling grass and stuttering trees to meet up at a place so fowl it reaks of danger. A lake surrounds the place with surprising silence, but do not be tricked into a false sense of safety. The calm water holds mysertious, deadly pasts not to be discovered. Spille, thick, red liquid floats near the shores to slowly spread and then settle until it too, has joined the secrets of the dark. Upon the lake, a looming shadow is a sight of monstrosity. The awakened castle, made of hard, cold stone that glitters on the night of the full moon, has a commanding presence. Inside the place holds terrifying chills, dungeons with stairs that wind down forever, and echoing footsteps. Yet as frightful as the castle may be, it is the creature inside that defies nature. For the fiend is friend to the devil, enemy to human kind, and a stunning mix of evil and bewitching charms. It is the worst myth that is unfortunately not a myth._

Lady Isabella Swan lowered the perilous book from her eyes and crossed her ankles in a most ladylike manner. What would her fashionable mother think, were she to read the dark story? If it could not be discussed in polite society, it wasn't a proper read, Isabella knew that. Such ideas and mannerism had been consistantly retold by her mother since birth. The expected, proper thing to do would be to hand the book to a servant with strict instruction to burn it. Then Isabella's mother would commend her for destorying the novel that had to be heresy, and give her a merry thing to enjoy instead. Or perhaps they could take the carriage into town to enjoy sweets, have a dress made, or watch a lovely opera. Better yet, Lady Isabella could go visit Countess Newton for afternoon tea, and speak with Lord Newton, who had been attempting to court her before her season even began.

Isabella fingered a dagger lying near her book. She examined the light glancing off of her blade for a second before giving it a curt nod.Then she took the edge to the spine of the book and cut of the front cover. She did the same thing with another book on the table, one about sweet little girls who obeyed their mothers and were the picture of modesty. Isabella switched the covers of the books, and stood up, glancing about for a maid.

One young girl, in a pristine white uniform, ran forward. She gave a stumbling curtsy to Lady Swan, who blushed and handed out a book with a dark, rather horrifying cover.

"It has come to my attention that this book is not suitable for a library with such a reputation. Please let this be known to my mother, her ladyship, and assure her that I did not commence reading when I discovered the awful truth of the matter. Perhaps she should burn it." Isabella suggested, as if a side thought, and folded a much nicer book, with a pretty blue sky on the cover, into her elbow.

The girl ran off and Lady Isabella blushed as she realized what she had just done, and then strolled away towards the garden. It was terribly nice outside, a lovely day for a stroll to get a breath of fresh air, and Isabella knew it would be a waste to be stuck inside on such a day.

The maids scrambled around her as she leisurely headed towards the gardens, thinking about the school girl prank she had pulled on her mother. It really wasn't very nice at all, and Lady Isabella wondered if she had gone too far. Still, the recommended material was dreadfully boring and childish, the type of thing that her good friend Miss Stanely might have enjoyed. Where as Isbella prefered something slightly more realistic, or at least with a real plot.

Just as she reached the great stone doors of her manor, they were burst open and the announcer began to shout out titles while a lady ran to Isabella with someone's card in her hand. Lady Isabella cursed her fowl luck while fashionable high heeled man's shoes clicked against the ground.

"Announcing Countess Newton and Lord Newton."

Isabella glanced once again at their card before bowing low to the imposing woman and her infatuated son. The Countess Newton had been a widow for many years, and had a spotless reputation as a respectible woman and a strict mother. Her youngest son, however, was rumored to not have the same demanding upbringing as his brothers. He was spoiled and as a result, the only one not married.

The other rumors were that the reason that Lord Newton could not marry, despite his title and position, was not that he didn't have a girl that would accept his proposal of marriage, but that he was in love with one girl that did not love him back. It was poor Lady Isabella that he was rumored to love, and she barely hid the fact that her affection for him did not run as deep.

"Lady Isabella Swan." Countess Newton said, as Isabella curtsyed, "How lovely to see you."

"You as well, Countess." Isabella replied, still in a deep curtsy, and speaking in a hushed tone.

The Countess smiled her usual hard, emotionless smile, "Is Lady Swan here? We were to have tea this afternoon. I do hope she has not forgotten?"

Isabella answered, "She has not, Countess. I believe the servants are preparing the tea currently. I apologize for the wait, but perhaps you should like to join me for refreshments in the parlour?"

Lord Newton looked severely enthusiastic about the invitation, while the Countess agreed with a severe nod and followed Lady Isabella to the spacious and airy palour. Isabella offered them all drinks, and poured two generous glasses of whisky for her guests and a smaller one for herself.

She sipped at the drink while making small talk with the Countess and Lord Newton. At long last, her lady mother joined them, breathless and yet collected in her dress. The Lady Swan joined in the conversation until a servant appeared to inform them all that their tea was ready.

Then she turned to Isabella and Lord Newton, "It is such a lovely day. Perhaps you two could take a walk in the garden." she suggested.

Isabella politely agreed, and let her mother find a chapperone for the two during their walk. Then she submitted herself to the torture that Lord Newton presented. He stopped them before they even got outside.

"Why, Lady Isabella!" he exclaimed, daring to use her Christian name, "You aren't wearing a hat! We shouldn't want you to be flushed from the heat outside. Send for a maid to retrieve you one." he ordered.

Isabella scowled, but did as he bid. When at last a maid handed her a wide pale pink hat to match her dress, she tied up the ends under her chin and strolled out, barely waiting to take Lord Newton's arm. He began his usual pompous discussion about his achievements in his studies, and experiences in his gentlemen's club. Isabella was utterly bored.

"What a fascinating story!" she interrupted after an agonizing tale about drinking too much brandy, "  
You have such a gift for story telling, Lord Newton."

He grinned, "Thank you. My mother tells me that I constantly go on."

Isabella feigned shock, "Not at all, Lord Newton."

Lord Newton cleared his throat, "Please, Isabella, call me Michael. We are much too familiar with each other to continue using titles."

"Oh, I couldn't. It would be much too forward of me." she replied, barely paying attention to the conversation.

He scoffed, "I was actually hoping to ask you a slightly forward question. You see Lady Swan, Isabella, I was rather hoping you would accept my hand in holy matrimoly."

Isabella was finally brought to present time, and she gasped in shock, trying to think of a way to refuse, "Why, Lord Newton, I am awfully flattered. But the thing is, you see, that I fear for my reputation if such a bonding were to take place. As deeply fond I am of you, it wouldn't be right for me to marry yet. I haven't even been presented during my season yet. It is known to be scandelous for a woman to marry before her season, it suggests she might have certain reasons for rushing marriage, and my repuation is so very important to me. Perhaps we could discuss this situation sometime in the future. After my season; perhaps?"

Lord Newton looked horrified, "I- yes, of course! I should never have suggested it. Of course we must wait until after your season, my dear Isabella."

She smiled at the thought of postponing, but knew that she needed a reason to object to the marriage after her season. In truth, Lady Isabella Swan didn't have any plans to marry anybody. She was quite content with her single status at home.

The walk became slightly uncomfortable, and they ended it to join their mothers at tea. Lord Newton didn't bring the subject up anymore, and then the Swans were sying good-bye to their guests and freshening up for dinner.

Lady Swan took one look at her daughter staring in horror after their guests, and chuckled knowingly, "He asked you for marriage, didn't he, my dear?"

Isbaella didn't look towards her mother, "Yes, he did."

Sensing that Isabella didn't want to furthur discuss it, she changed the conversation, "I am very pleased that you had the sense to hand me that book today, my daughter. I had it burned."

To her surprise, Lady Isabella laughed quietly, and then made her way up to her room.


	2. A Delayed Season

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This chapter, I'm warning in advance, is really boring. But please read it anyway, because its kind of important to the story line.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Lady Isabella Swan, Swan Manor, 1840

_To come upon this creature, one would not survive. The lure of charm would compell victims to their death, a horrible and bloody death indeed.What horror hides behind the dark walls of the castle is yet unknown and perhaps better let keep a mystery. For only the audacious, and perhaps foolish, of beings would dare to approach such a being with the knowledge of truth. Try if you dare, but succeed, you shall not._

Lady Isabella frowned down at her reading, wishing for the creature to be revealed already. The mystery was quite consuming and what with her maids and mother approaching her all the time, she had barely a minute to herself. Lady and Lord Swan had also taken it upon themselves to host a ball at the time of Isabella's season that had the entire manor in a scuffle. Why, the place hadn't seen proper ball since the marriage of Lady and Lord Swan almost two decades prior. Lady Swan might have hosted the occasional party with her friends or a return for Lord Swan's hunting excursions, but nothing grand.

"Isabella!" cried out her mother, once again apprearing almost shamefully exhuasted, "My dear daughter, you should never believe the cursed luck."

"What is it now, mother?" Isabella asked, hiding her book under a pillow, "Has the dress maker cancelled? The gardens have been ruined? Or perhaps all the servants had quit?"

He mother didn't appriciate the attempt at humor, "I shall never get you married, what with your insolence. But never mind that. Countess Newton informed me of such distressing news at our tea. Apparently a girl by the name of Lauren, who very unsusprisingly is the daughter of Miss Stanley and Admiral Stanley, choose to have her coming out on the same day as you. Isn't it horrible?"

Isabella tried to keep up with her mother's hectic behaviour, "What gossip is their against Admiral and Miss Stanley?" she asked.

Her mother's face pulled into the shocked scowl she managed everytime there happened to be scandelous gossip, "Didn't you know?" she whispered, "It was the talk about last season. Well, the Admiral and Miss Stanley got a divorce. The reason was rumored to be that Miss Stanley's newest child isn't the Admiral's child. Have you heard of such a thing?"

Lady Isabella withheld the urge to laugh at her mother, and instead just accepted the news as gracefully and collected as noblewomen were expected to, "Shameful. So I suppose my coming out will be delayed, then."

Lady Swan pursed her lips for a second, thinking, "Nonsense. You are the daughter of the Lord and Lady Swan, while she is simply doesn't have a title. Even worse, she is the daughter of divorced parents with a bastard child. For all we know, she could be a bastard. If anybody shall have their coming out that night, it shall be you."

Isabella wondered how to refuse, "But mother, it wouldn't be the right thing to do. It would be so lady-like and excellent for my repuation if I allow Miss Stanley to go ahead with her coming out. I can afford to have my season delayed. Lord Newton has already proposed to me, and assured me that he will do so again after my season."

Her mother still looked upset, but reluctantly agreed, "Very well, my daughter. We shall postpone your season. Mayhap even later then you are thinking. Why, you should come out during winter! All the gowns are more glamorous then, and if we hurry, you shall have a summer wedding. How lovely."

"How lovely indeed." Isabella commented, and waited for her mother to run off before pulling out the much abused novel for further reading.

She flipped through the first couple of pages to find her spot, and leaned back against her bed for comfort. The writing was carelessly scribbled and nearly impossible to read. She had just made out the first few words of the page when heavy boots were pounding outside her room. Isabella once again hid the book behind her pillows and listened for the sound of her door opening.

Instead, she was shocked to hear her father screaming out Lady Swan's name. Not even her title, but her actual first name. How shameful, "Renee! Renee!" He called out.

Isabella was careful to be quiet as she snuck out of her room and followed the voice of her father to his study. She heard Lady Swan's softer voice trying to reason with her husband. It was the oddest thing.

"Whatever do you want me to say? My lord, I have listened to your idea on the matter and am forced to conclude I won't hear another word of it. My daughter is not leaving me yet. I only have so much time until her marriage."

Lord Swan disagreed, "It is for her own good. The Queen herself has commended this boarding school and Isabella should have the best education to offer a woman of her standing. It will also teach her obedience, something I believe you have been to slack on. If she is to be married, she must learn her womanly duties. Can our daughter even sew properly?" When Lady Swan did not answer, he went on, "I have been speaking with a friend, and he can only hold the spot for a limited time. This is a prestigous and elite school. Only the beau monde could even consider this oppertunity. We shouldn't let it go to waste, my dear."

Lady Swan began crying, "You plan to send my daughter away?"

"She would go to a fashionable boarding school, my dear. Imagine how pleased Isabella will be. Not to mention the possible suiters she could find there. And it is very appropriate for her standing. A well kept old castle filled with young energy, something she has never experienced at the manor."

Lady Swan stopped crying, "Very well, I shall tell her. Inform your friend we will accept his invitation to the boarding school. Isabella will leave tomorrow."

"She will have to leave tonight, my dear." Lord Swan pressed on.

Lady Swan took a deep breath, "What is it called, again?" she asked.

"Fang Hall."

I wish I could go to a school called fang hall. Who knows what you would find there? Oh, and to anyone who is wondering, in the time the story is set, divorce was something that rarely happened and when it did, there was lots of gossip. So thats one of the reasons why Lauren Stanley is 'oh so bad' in this story. But I'm sure you guys knew that. Oh, and nobody used first names either.

-addict.to.reading


	3. red eyes

I love this next chapter. Its my favourite so far! And I gotta warn you, I just read Pride and Prejudice, so my wording might be Jane Austen-ish at times. She is so awesome!!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything twilight related. :(

Lady Isabella Swan, Swan Manor, 1840

"And remember, my dear, to write every day. I shall respond as soon as I possibly can, with just the thought of you alone in such a place on my mind so often. Why in heaven's name did I let Lord Swan persuade me?" Lady Swan cried, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Mother," Isabella soothed, wiping away the tears of her mother, "Worry not. The fact remains so that Fang Hall is a highly respectable school, and I shall be treated with the upmost care. I promise to correspond every possible oppertunity I shall get. Now I really should be getting on my way if I intend to make the train in time."

Lady Isabella smiled once more at her mother, and observed the sea of bags surrounding her that her mother had ordered to be packed that afternoon. It seemed so very odd to Isabella that just that morning her first thought was reading without disruption while she now faced a challenge of an inarguably bigger nature. She still had yet to meet her father's aquaintence that would accompany her to the school.

"What a horrid name for a place," Lady Swan continued, ignoring her daughter's comment about the time, "Such a name certainly wouldn't have aquired any standing back in my day. The Queen must be in a foolish mind to recommend it. But, oh! My darling daughter! You shall not have to go, I am sure. I will speak to Lord Swan of your indisposition to attend at once. The entire matter will be forgotten on the 'morrow."

Lord Swan chuckled from where he stood, observing the commotion, "Lady Swan, it does appear to be so that you are more objected to the idea then Isabella. We expect to hear from Isabella within the fortnight, and that is pleasing enough. Now she really does have a train to catch, so your good-bye must be hurried, my dear."

He strolled up to hug his daughter good-bye himself, before letting her go. Then her mother nearly crushed her in an embrace and covered her in salty tears. Lady Swan observed her daughter's composure and bravery with a feeling of pride. Isabella had yet to show any feeling towards the subject, and certainly hadn't made up a fuss at having found out her future. Lady Isabella also was for once unreadable, her face void of emotion and her poise being that of a true noblewoman. Her mother knew not what to make of the situation and found herself only able to cry and watch her only child climb into a carriage, tripping only slightly as her balance was overcome.

All the bags were piled into the carriage, and Lady Isabella waved a gloved hand at her parents and then the footman closed the door. No longer was Isabella's determined face, fashionable dress, and lond brown hair seen. Instead, her deep brown eyes blazed with supressed emotion. She glanced about the wide carriage, running a hand over the soft leather that she was contained within until her arrival at the train station. The sound of the horses trotting seemed to rush at her ears all at once, spinning her head until a small tear finally slipped down her cheek.

Still, Isabella knew it wouldn't do for a noblewoman to cry, so she made the best of her dire situation by opening the book that had been pressed to her side since day break, and opened to the page she had stopped at.

_It has been claimed many times over that the creature has no true enemy except a frightful beast that lives off the moon and yet lacks the true charms and ability of the fiend. The enemy is not to be a danger to human kind but remains so. Exceptions are always made, and in the case where such things may exist, exceptions are deadly._

"My lady?" a voice with a rough accent interrupted, "Th' station is righ' before us."

Isbella sighed, "Most excellent, sir. Please see to it the carriage arrives at the correct stop."

"Eye, ma'am." the footman responded, and stopped the carriage rather suddenly.

Lady Isabella let out a hiss in response, as she was pushed rather roughly into the seat by the stop. The footman apoligized profoundly for the stop, and helped her down before getting her things. Isabella nodded to him, and stared around at the buzy station with wide eyes. Everywhere she looked there were people in the oddest of clothing, talking rather loudly and without class. She didn't quite know what to make of it, especially having lived out in an isolated manor all her life. Even the city never saw so many people.

"Lady Isabella Swan?" a man asked, appearing to be the only noble class around, "Daughter of Lord Swan?"

Isabella curtseyed to him, "Yes, sir. Pleased to meet your aquaintance."

He smiled, "I am the Duke of Forks. Your father has asked me to accompany you to Fang Hall. My wife shall also be joining us, on account of the fact she is a teacher there."

Isabella curtseyed once again; she had never met a duke before! The one before her was also shocklingly good looking. He had blond hair, golden eyes, and caught the gaze of every woman around. As well, he wore a gold coat with red emroidery that had to cost a small fortune. Though Lady Isabella had never heard of the Duke of Forks, she already knew him to be a man of substancial wealth.

"What type of a school is Fang Hall, your grace?"she asked, almost nervously.

The Duke chuckled, "A boarding school for nobility. A rather fine school, if I do say so myself. Though my views might be prejudiced, as my good friend the Duke of Voltruri is the Headmaster. Still, I attended it as a child, and my children attend at the present." he stopped speaking, and smiled, "Ah, here comes my wife."

"Carlisle!" a woman exclaimed, smiling up at him.

She was also incredibly beautiful, with an elegant grace seen so rarely and yet so admired. Her dress was a formal yellow gown that well suited her caramel hair and golden eyes; though Isabella did not doubt that everything would suit the gorgeous woman.

"And who might this be?" she asked in a warm voice, "Perhaps Lady Isabella?"

The Duke of Forks said, "Yes, my dear. This is Lord Swan's daughter, Lady Isabella, who will be attending the school. Lady Isabella Swan, this is the Duchess of Forks, or as you will come to know her, Professor Cullen."

The lady laughed, "Please just call me Esme, dear. Though I do suppose you are required to call me Professor at the school."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Cullen." Isabella said, overwhelmed.

"Well, we musn't stand around all day. The train will leave soon. If you will follow me." The Duke of Forks led the two ladies towards the trained, followed by the footman with all the bags, "Your father took the liberty of getting you your own compartment, for he guessed that your mother might send you off with a fair number of things."

Lady Isabella nodded towards all her bags, and let the Duke show her to her compartment. After a last farewell, and a promise she would send word if anything arose, the Duke and Duchess left for their own compartment. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and found herself not feeling well after all the excitment. She resolved not to read her book but rather to rest. After all, she still had quite a day before her.

The train began after not too long, and then it was a matter of paitence until her stop. The compartment was well enough, but even the nobility standard wasn't quite what she was used to. She supposed her lack of travel experience explained her restlessness, but then realized the problem to be her fear of leaving behind her mother and father to live in a strange place with important nobles.

When the meal time came around, Isabella declined the offer that the Duke sent her to meet at the public tables. She found herself not hungry, the only feeling in her stomach one of homesickness.

At long last, the train ended. She put a hand to her forehead, still feeling the movement of the train though it had stopped. Isabella quickly called a porter to collect her bags and met up the the Duke and Duchess of Forks.

"Lady Swan, how did you find the travel? You look a little pale." The Duchess observed.

Isabella noticed that the Duke and Duchess were paler then everybody else there, including her, and she also noticed they had purple bruises from a lack of sleep under their eyes.

"I'm well, thank you," she responded, and followed them away from the station to a waiting carriage.

She had never seen so grand a carriage. It was nearly double the size of her own, with four strong white horses, and made of a gold material, with a family crest in red on the door. It never ceased to amaze Isabella of the Duke and Duchess's wealth.

The Duchess quickly brought up conversation, "Lady Isabella, I must inform you to be aware of the health concern that school might cause. Where we are in the country gets heavy rainfall and such humid weather, it would be common to find yourself ill, especially being from a dry country. I recomend to you to rest as soon as we arrive at Fang Hall. You must be positively exhausted, already."

"I'm quite alright." Isabella said without much conviction, "Do most students fall ill upon arrival?"

"No, but I have found our students to be very" the lady paused, thinking of a word, "durable. Ah, another warning might be to tell you some students will have trouble on aquaintance with you. They are none of them used to new students, especially one nearly reaching her season. Speaking of which, have you postponed it for your education, as is common these days?"

"Of that, I do not know. My mother had not informed me of how long she wished for me to study, but I still do doubt towards graduating."

Duchess of Forks smiled, "Yes, of course. Very few students graduate, anyway. The Headmaster only picks the very best to pass, the ones he is sure will inspire greatness in the world. It is my greatest hope to see my children pass amongst the ranks of graduating students, as their father has done."

Isabella responded, though she wished for nothing more then silence to help with her growing head pain, "I have heard that the Queen herself has praised your school," she noted.

Neither the Duke or Duchess seemed troubled by this, "I suppose so. Many of her advisors attended Fang Hall. Though the Queen herself never attended the school." The Duke remarked, "But at Fang Hall, we have the objection that a different sort of person then the Queen is turned out. There are other factors of greatness then her highness would understand."

"My dear!" The Duchess exclaimed, "Do watch yourself. I should expect that Lady Swan has a good deal of respect for her majesty. You'll have to excuse him, Lady Isabella. We are not known for being traditionalists. The monarchy is observed with disdain, upon occasion."

"Yes." Isabella said, quite confused for how to respond.

She didn't quite know what to make of these strange people and their strange behaviours. Surely such a respectable school couldn't ignore traditional values?

"I should quite wish to go to America, where the monarchy has no more power. Perhaps we shall go after the children graduate from Fang Hall, my dear? Have you any interest in America, Lady Swan?" The Duke asked, seeming quite curious.

"I haven't thought of it," Isabella announced, "I should hardly know what to think of it. Does it trully have no queen, your grace?"

He nodded, "America has declared independence years back. It does not insist on keeping such a heirarchy and rules as is expected in England. Indeed, my son has recently arrived from America after a brief visit. You should meet him at school; he is my eldest child, Duke Edward."

"Does he praise the country, your grace?"

The Duchess answered for him, "Edward believes it rather adequate. He is not one to acclaim reverence of a place, but he deemed it well enough. His last stay had been quite extended but I do think he has grown found of it; no matter what he pleads."

The Duke exchanged a solemn glance with his wife, "Edward will do as he chuses, dear. Still, he returned rather quickly this time and for that we must be thankful."

Isabella decided this Duke Edward was a rebellious, dissapointment to his parents. She wondered why the son would be allowed to go off on his own for an undertermined amount of time. It would have been thought as scandelous by he society she frequented.

"At long last." The Duchess breathed, after an extended silence, "We have arrived. Welcome to Fang Hall, Lady Swan."

She pulled back the golden curtains to reveal a dark night, lit only by the moon. Isabella stared with wide eyes at a large lake surrounding a monstrous stone castle. It was a sight that might have been terrifying under different cricumstances. As it stood, it was only uncomfortable for Isabella to look upon such a school where she would no doubt struggle to fit in. An only child at an isolated manor had no idea how what to expect at the school.

"Home at last." Duchess of Forks said, "I do wonder how the children have fared in our abscence."

The Duke chuckled, "They will be fine, my dear. Though Aro must be struggling to run the school without you available to teach the young ladies."

The carriage stopped at the gates of the school, waiting for it to be opened. A loud creaking noise let Isabella know that the stone gates were being moved. Then, they were at the school. The Duke strolled up to the door to knock while the footman struggled with the bags. Several servants in matching black livery rushed forwards to retrieve the rest of the baggage. Meanwhile, Duchess of Forks beckoned to Isabella to follow her into the darkness of the school.

Once inside, there was an open chamber with several long hallways. Three of the five hallways led to staircases up to a place Isabella could not see. Her staring was cut short, though, by three people that came from the darkness.

Once again, all three people were dauntingly beautiful. One was a short, angelic girl in a flowing pink gown. She had dark black hair that was supprisingly short, and the golden eyes of the Duke and Duchess. At her side was a tall, blond boy with the same colour of eyes. The last one was a man with white hair that appeared old and paper-thin, as if he would fall apart at any second. The oddest, and perhaps frightful, thing about him was his blood red eyes. Isabella felt a part of her tighten in fear at the sight.

"Carlisle! Esme! So lovely to see you two again," the old man said.

"You too, Aro." The Duke of Forks responded, "And I trust the children have behaved?"

"Of course!" The pixie-like girl beamed, coming to embrace the Duchess, "I saw your arrival and just told Aro. And this must be Lady Isabella Swan!"

The girl immidiately curtseyed to Isabella, who blushed and curtseyed back, while the Duchess said, "Alice, do calm down my dear. Lady Swan, this is my daughter Duchess Mary Alice. Beside her is Viscount Jasper Hale, and this is the Headmaster, the Duke of Volturri."

Duchess Alice pulled a face, "Just Alice, if you please.I rather hate my first name and title."

"Pleased to meet you all," Isabella curtseyed, once again.

The Duke of Volturri frowned, "The girl must be dead on her feet! Alice, do you mind showing her to her room? I do believe she is staying with Miss Angela."

Alice smiled exuberantly, "Yes, of course. Please follow me, Lady Isabella."

She was led down one of the hallways to a staircase. As they walked, Isabella noted how Alice seemed to almost dance in her grace. All her steps were lithe and perfect. Isabella doubted her ability to fit in if all the students were as beautiful and graceful.

Alice continued up the stairs until they reached yet another hallway. She danced down towards a door that Isabella hadn't noticed due to the darkness. After knocking on the door, it was opened by a tall brown-haired girl in a rather pale blue gown. Normally, Isabella would have considered her pretty, but compared to the stunning Alice, she was plain.

"Alice?" the girl asked in a surprised tone, "What an unexpected visit. I was just about to go down for dinner."

Alice laughed in her ringing voice, "I don't mean to keep you, then. I just thought to introduce you to Lady Isabella Swan. She has just arrived, and will be sharing a room with you."

"Hello, Lady Swan." the girl said, "I am Angela."

"Please, just call me Isabella," Isabella said, already feeling comfortable around Angela.

Angela smiled shyly, "A pleasure. Should you wish to join me for dinner? If we aren't at the table in time, we shall get in trouble and miss the meal."

Isbella nodded, and Angela turned to Alice, Will you be joining us for dinner, Alice?"

The much shorter girl replied, "Very sorry, but not tonight. My parents have just come back from their travels and I will join them for dinner."

"Very well then." Angela said, and walked up to Isabella, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Alice replied and walked off back down the staircase.

Angela showed Isabella across the rest of the hallway to a door at the end, which led to a balcony overlooking a table with students hurrying to their seats around it. There was a short set of stairs from the balcony to the table, and then the girls were down at the same floor as the other students. All the girls wore the same pale blue dress Angela wore, and the boys matched in blue tailcoats and silver trousers. They were all obviously nobles, but none of them had the beauty or elegance of the nobles Isabella had met earlier.

A stout, red headed woman arrived through a door and the students were quick to find their place at the table. Angela stood back to introduce Isabella to the woman.

"Miss Cope, this is Lady Isabella Swan. She will be joining our school." Angela informed the lady.

Miss Cope examined the girl, "Lady Swan? Very well, then. You may sit anywhere on the left side of the table, with your fellow titled students."

Isabella took a seat between a boy and a girl. Angela sat on the other side of the table, directly across from Isabella. Miss Cope began the prayers and then allowed the students to begin eating. Angela, sensing Isabella's awkwardness, struck up a conversation.

"Have you met anyone other then Alice yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. The Duke and Duchess of Forks travelled with me to Fang Hall. They introduced the Duke of Volturri, a Viscount Hale, and Duchess Alice."

Angela smiled, "I see. Well, the Viscount Hale and Alice you won't come across too often. They attend every dinner with their siblings and Alice's parents. They will sometimes appear at breakfast, and rarely ever for midday tea."

The girl sitting next to Isabella sighed, "Yes, but they are all so beautiful. Especially considering the Duke Edward. He is expected for greatness."

The boy on Isabella's other side laughed, "He really isn't so wonderful. What a proud, conceited man, he is! You ladies just fancy yourselves in love with him, though he shan't return the affection. If you meet him, Lady Swan, I suggest to ignore his pompous manner."

The girl scowled, "You do not understand at all, Lord Crowley. Duke Edward is obviously a suffering soul. I do pity him."

Isabella noted, "The Duchess of Forks explained he has a great love for America," it wasn't entirely true, but she wished to know of their response.

Lord Crowley guffawed, "Duke Edward has no great love for anything except himself. Best to ignore the fellow, I say. Now, how were your travels, Lady Swan?"

"Just lovely," Isabella sighed, and waited for the rest of the night to continue in similar conversation.

After finishing the meal and struggling through nearly an hour of talk mostly about the weather, Isabella gladly followed Angela back up to their room. She was pleased to find her things already there, and changed out of her dress, corset, and petticoats into a nightdress before falling onto her bed.

"A challenging day, Isabella?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Isabella said, barely awake.

She fell asleep within the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update, but there is something to be said about crazy schedules. I've been completely swamped.

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight

Isabella awoke the next morning to a hard bed she certainly wasn't used to. It took her several long moments to determine exactly where she was. Then Angela scurried out from behind the tiny change stall in their room. She was already dressed in a uniform gray dress, the letters F and H sewed into a sleeve. Angela smiled at Isabella while reaching for her black shoes and blue cape the color of her dress the evening before. Isabella went to her wardrobe to find the same dress. She also picked out her own petticoats and corset but found she couldn't get dressed on her own. Back at Swan Manor, she had had her personal maid to help her with such things as tying her corset.

"I beg your pardon," Isabella said to Angela, "But if you do not mind, could you possibly help me with the strings?"

Angela laughed as she helped the new girl, "Haven't you dressed on your own, before?"

"No," Isabella admitted, "My maid was always there to help me. I do suppose I shall have to learn now, though. Unless Fang Hall has personal maids attend each room?"

Isabella finished pulling up her dress and started to attach her blue cape as Angela replied, "If you were a Duchess of Forks, perhaps. The rest of us that do not have connections in the school are required to dress ourselves. My mother was quite firm in the belief that a woman should be able to dress herself, so I expected help. Quite an advantage when she sent me here."  
"How long ago did they send you, if you don't mind my asking?" Isabella said, beginning to wrap up her hair in the uniform bun that Angela supported.

"Just after I had turned ten years and one. Such a shock it was to me, at the time. I trust it won't be too difficult for you to adjust. After all, it won't be too long until your season. Surely you will leave at the time? My mother will send for me soon enough."

The girls allowed themselves one last look in the mirror and then continued on towards the room with the great tables, "Yes, I do believe so. My mother didn't intend for me to leave home, rather she abhorred the idea of it. If not for the fact that Miss Stanley has chosen to have her coming out on the same day I had prepared for, I wouldn't be here."

Angela chortled, "The daughter of Admiral and Mrs. Stanley? Such gossip there was at a time, it was horrible. It is too bad about your delayed season, though."

"Hardly," Isabella said, "I was rather pleased to have it postponed."

Angela merely raised an eyebrow while Isabella explained, "I was proposed to by Lord Michael Newton, youngest son of Countess Newton. He has chosen to propose again at my coming out. To say I was relieved at the delay is quite an understatement."

Both girls giggled, and once again took their places at the breakfast table. They were quite early, as not even half of the normally almost full table was there. The late risers trickled in at a slowed pace. To everyone's surprise, there were more students that morning then had been at dinner.

"The Cullens and Hales." the girl sitting beside Isabella whispered, "Has it finally suited their presence to join us?"

The nobles who joined them were absolutely beautiful. The first was little Alice Cullen, who bounced along to the table with great mirth, holding the hand of the blond and emotionless Jasper Hale. Behind them was the most positively exquisite girl to be seen, with long flowing blond hair, icy golden eyes, and perfect aristocratic features. Behind her was an enormous boy with curly brown hair. All four of them had their trademark pale skin and bagged-golden eyes. From the gossip surrounding her, Isabella concluded that the blond girl was Rosalie Hale and the boy was Emmett Cullen.

"You may commence," Miss Cope announced to everyone, barely managing to get the room's attention.

All the students rushed at their breakfast, their hunger forcing them to forget their mannerism. Isabella observed the table for a moment and then cut up an apple into tiny wasn't very hungry after the dinner the night prior. Isabella noticed that the Cullens and Hales also weren't eating, just cutting up their food and then choosing to ignore it.

"They never eat," the girl beside Isabella whispered, seeing where her glance went.

Isabella frowned at the gossip but didn't say anything, and the girl continued, "But I wonder where Edward is?"

Apparently Alice overheard, because she called down, "Edward is corresponding to a letter he received this morning. He did however announce his agreement to join us. He shall have joined us in but a minute, I'm sure." Alice laughed, though Rosalie Hale glowered at the much smaller girl, and not one other thought it amusing.

After Alice spoke, it seemed that every girl straightened up and wiped their mouth off with increased interest. Isabella had no doubt they had in mind the perfect looks of the Cullens and Hales. That level of beauty was assured its attention.

To be expected, exactly a minute later, one of the doors was opening and the most beautiful person Isabella had ever seen strolled in. He had perfect messy bronze locks, striking features, and more poise then the entire room combined. He also wore impeccably fashionable and expensive clothing; perfectly ironed and crisp black trousers and a silver tailcoat. He couldn't have possibly stood out from the other boys more if he had tried. All the girls took a minute to control their breathing.

The Duke Edward Cullen of Forks took his expected seat next to his family, ignoring curious eyes around him. He obviously had to know the reverence his peers held for him, and didn't seem obliged to acknowledge anyone. He simply chose a few delicacies to place on his plate, which he picked at the entire breakfast. The Duke didn't speak to anyone, though many tried for his attention. His own family ignored him; well used to his antics.

Isabella continued to watch him throughout breakfast, though very sure no one saw her doing so. In any case, it seemed the entire table was attempting the same thing, so it wouldn't be fair to quarrel with her. At long last, Miss Cope excused the table of noble youth for their day of classes. However, she stopped Isabella to discuss her schedule.

"You will join classes with all the other young ladies your age. I have asked Alice, Duchess of Forks, to accompany you to class."

Isabella thanked her, and met up with the excited Alice Cullen for her first day of classes. The girl smiled and talked on as she led Isabella to their class. Just before they were to go into a door, though, Alice stopped and considered Isabella.

"And I advise you to not pull attention to yourself, Isabella. The music teacher is known for his, ah, teaching antics, but he isn't a conversationalist. Perhaps it would be best to try and... blend in?"

Isabella nodded as if she understood, though she was dreadfully confused, "Thank you for your advise, Duchess Alice. I really do appreciate it."

Alice smiled, almost shyly, "I don't mean to be forward, but then would you like to be friends?"

There simply was no question to it, "Of course." Lady Isabella assured her new friend.

**Update**

Okay, I've been really busy lately, and haven't been able to update any of my stories, but i'm trying to change that. Currently, I'm putting Political Rivalry on hold, and am going to work on Fang Hall. As well, I've just thought of an idea for a sequel to Celebrity Crushed, which I will begin after finishing one of my current stories.


	5. Chapter 5

I meant to post this yesterday, but forgot. :) Oh, well. Political Rivalry will be updated in two days.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Upon entering the classroom, Isabella noticed the dark walls and covered windows. None of the furniture varied much from black and grey. It was quite the dismal atmosphere, combined with the fact that all the students, who had been quite chatty at the breakfast table, were silent. Most had their heads bowed down, as if afraid to even look at each other. Isabella thought the scene would fit quite well into the morose book she was reading. She almost chuckled, until she caught sight of the music teacher.

He was ancient looking, with pale, leathery skin and sunken red eyes. Everything about the man was thin and he seemed quite underfed. However, the oddest thing about him was that his very bored expression seemed almost shocked when he looked at her, before it was stultified.

"And who is this, Duchess Mary?" The man droned.

Alice scowled at the hated name, "Lady Isabella Swan. Miss Cope asked me to accompany her to the classes."

The teacher merely blinked before waving his hand at the last two empty chairs, "Take a seat, Lady Swan. I am Professor Marcus and will not be addressed by any other name. Now, what instrument do you play? I presume you must know one, if you are in the last level of music class."

Isabella didn't rise to the insult, "The violin and the piano, though neither very well, I will admit."

Marcus just stared at her for a minute, "Pity. Perhaps you should be enrolled in choir instead?"

Isabella, whose singing voice left much to be desired, flushed red but didn't respond. Instead, she sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the lesson to begin. Professor Marcus began the lesson, though his red eyes continued to stare at her throughout the class.

The students were instructed to memorize a piece as the professor spoke about the composer and the origin of the song. It was rather difficult and Isabella thought rather unreasonable to memorize in one class. Still, she wasn't eager for any more attention from Professor Marcus, so she remained quiet. After what seemed like no time at all, the Professor took back all the copies and started testing students on the notes. He drew a scale of the board, and each person had to go up and fill in the notes. Most students only managed two or three correct notes, and endured Professor Marcus marking down fails for their grade. However, upon Alice's turn, the small girl managed to get every note perfectly and didn't have to hesitate.

"Lady Swan?" Professor Marcus called out, and held out the chalk to her.

Isabella swallowed heavily, and waited for the professor to state what line she was to copy. Then, she closed her eyes and imagined the piece that had been in front of her. Slowly, she placed the notes onto the board. Finally, Isabella got to what she believed to be the last note and then waited with retained breath.

Professor Marcus quickly scanned over the notes then changed a G to a G sharp, "Only one incorrect. Impressive."

Isabella didn't think he looked impressed, merely bored. Still, she nodded and headed back to her seat with a feeling of accomplishment. She might never be as talented as Alice, but it was good enough.

"As it seems this class is atrocious and unable to learn anything, you may be dismissed. Do not assume this is an invitation to come back to my class."

With those most kind words of encouragement, the students cleaned up their belongings as silently as they had gone about the class. Isabella now understood Alice's warning about the professor, and was not at all looking forward to future music lessons. She followed Alice from the dark room, eager to carry on to the next lesson. Alice, however, seemed even more avid to escape the corridor that held the music room, a concerned expression settling over her features.

"Are you quite alright, Alice?" Isabella wondered.

Alice nodded, though her pace did not slow, "Yes, yes. Perfectly alright, I assure you. I just-" she paused, and glanced around to observe the empty corridor, "Professor Marcus seemed interested in your presence in class."

"He appeared quite bored, by my reckoning." Isabella noted.

The smaller girl stopped completely, and faced her new friend, "You'll find that what appears to be is not necessarily true, especially at Fang Hall. What may seem to be perfectly normal could actually startlingly abnormal."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You will find that my siblings and close friends are the only students that interest the professors. I will not explain why, because I cannot, but it is the utmost truth. Very rarely have any other students attracted the interests of the staff. They don't want to. So I advise that you try your hardest to blend in and leave the school with all haste." Alice closed her eyes, as if knowing the question that Isabella was going to ask next.

"Why don't students want to stand out?" Isabella asked, though she personally never wanted to attract interest.

"They graduate," Alice whispered, her pale face drawn in grief, "It is not as you are thinking, Isabella. Graduation does not mean simply leaving the school as an alumni of a prestigious school. It... changes people."

Alice didn't get a chance to clarify herself because Lady Rosalie Hale, in all her gorgeous glory, arrived. She was quite angry, though it seemed to make her even more beautiful. Lady Rosalie Hale faced Alice, and chose to completely ignore Lady Isabella. Not at all lady-like behavior, Isabella noticed.

"Duchess Mary Alice," Rosalie hissed, "should you not be at the next lesson?"

"I could very well say the same to you," Alice reminded her, "How did you know to track me down?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "Edward informed me that you might be getting up to trouble. Maybe you should stop scaring off the new students."

Alice pouted, "That is not fair. You all agreed that I could have friends that aren't one of us. Or do you not remember that agreement?"

"Not now!" Rosalie nearly shrieked, "You, girl," she turned to Isabella, "Go to art class. Down the corridor, to the right, the first door you see."

"Rosalie. Do not speak to her like that. And it is quite alright, I will show Isabella to class. We shall continue this discussion later. Now do try to be kind."

Alice led Isabella towards art, a vexed Lady Rosalie Hale following behind them. Unfortunately, the art class was settled when they arrived. A much brighter room than the previous one, the room was decorated with pictures of fruit and scenery. Long tables were arranged so there was room for three students. Only one table, in front of a large white haired teacher, was left empty. The three young women made their way to the table while Isabella tried to ignore the odd looks she was getting from her classmates.

"I am Professor Goldherth." The lady said to the class, "I have been asked to this position while Professor Denali is away. Today we shall be drawing nature, so please gather your books and head outside."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks that Isabella didn't understand. They seemed to be having some type of internal conversation, and she thought she saw their lips move. Then Angela caught up with her and they wandered away from the two strange girls.

"You have been acquainted with Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie?" Angela questioned.

"Alice is quite nice. The Lady Rosalie is not fond of me." Isabella didn't mention her fear of the stunning girl.

Angela chuckled, "The Lady Rosalie is not fond of anyone, except her brother and the Cullens. It is rather odd that they would converse with someone not apart of the...," Angela blushed.

"The what?" Isabella questioned.

The two girls found the entrance of the school and headed to the forest, looking about for ideal scenes to paint.

"You cannot repeat this but the Cullens and Hales are known as the witches. They are just so different from us all. As well, Lord Crowley swears that Alice is a witch. She sometimes gets seizures that he believes to be because of her witchcraft. Hence, they are the witches."

Angela stopped walking, and placed her things down to begin on her sketch. Isabella simply sat and observed the view as they spoke.

"That is a dangerous accusation," Isabella remarked, "Alice seems to be a lovely person, not a witch at all. Why, I even consider her my friend."

Angela's eyes widened, but Isabella went on, "Though I do suppose there is something strange going on around her. Alice tried to explain something to me earlier that made no sense at all. It was as if she was afraid of graduation!"

"Everyone is afraid of graduation here. Just not the witches."

Isabella finally picked up her pencil and traced the tree directly in front of them. Both girls were quiet as they pondered the conversation and the questions circling their most mysterious school.


End file.
